womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Katherine Bailess
Katherine Bailess (born April 24, 1980) is an American actress, singer, and dancer best known for playing the role of Erica Marsh on the CW's hit show One Tree Hill, Life and Death Brigade member Stephanie on Gilmore Girls, and Kyle Hart on the VH1 series Hit the Floor. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 Filmography 2.1.1 Film 2.1.1.1 Short films and videos 2.1.2 Television 3 References 4 External links Early life Bailess was born in Vicksburg, Mississippi to Natalie and Bobby Bailess. Her father is an attorney and was a former linebacker for the Ole Miss Rebels football team at the University of Mississippi and was a teammate with Archie Manning. She began training classically in dance at age 4. She also participated in competitive gymnastics and cheerleading throughout her childhood. At age 11, Bailess performed on the televised Miss Mississippi Pageant as a dancer, and continued to perform for the pageant for 7 years. She won scholarships to study dance at both the Broadway Dance Center in New York City and Ann Reinking's Broadway Theater Project in Florida. She was a debutante.1 She attended St. Francis Xavier Convent School and later St. Aloysius Catholic High School, from which she graduated in 19982 before going on to attend Marymount Manhattan College where she studied musical theatre and dance. After college, Bailess went on to study at the William Esper Studio's two-year intensive program. Career Bailess starred in the 2003 film From Justin to Kelly, playing the role of Alexa, and Universal’s Bring It On Again playing the role of Colleen Lipman. Her TV credits include recurring roles on the popular WB shows Gilmore Girls and One Tree Hill. Kat also recurred on Fox’s The Loop, Sordid Lives the Series and guest starred on NCIS. Bailess starred in the YouTube comedic series Shit Southern Women Say written and directed by Julia Fowler.3 She co-produced the film Elle: A Modern Cinderella Tale. Bailess was also featured on the soundtrack for From Justin to Kelly on the tracks The Luv' (The Bounce), Wish Upon a Star, That's the Way I Like It, and Brighter Star.4 Bailess currently plays the role of Kyle Hart in the VH1 scripted series Hit the Floor. Filmography Film From Justin to Kelly as Alexa Bring It On Again as Colleen Lipman Below the Beltway as Hope P. Elle: A Modern Cinderella Tale as Stephanie 2 Dead 2 Kill as Anna Falactic Stone Markers as Newscaster Sea of Fear as Kate Jackass Number Two as a dancer Short films and videos The Bootlegger as Angie Prick as Hot Blonde Yoga/Pilates Workout System as Herself Shit Southern Women Say Television Gilmore Girls as Stephanie One Tree Hill as Erica Marsh Hit the Floor as Kyle Hart The Loop as Wende Sordid Lives: The Series as Nurse Warning NCIS as Madison AfterBuzz TV as Herself Once Upon a Time as Charlotte La'Bouf References 1.Jump up ^ "Instagram". Instagram. Retrieved 2015-08-28. 2.Jump up ^ "Hip in the 'Sip". Hip in the 'Sip. Retrieved 1 December 2014. 3.Jump up ^ "Sh%t Southern Women Say, Episode 1". YouTube. Retrieved 1 December 2014. 4.Jump up ^ "Katherine Bailess". IMDb. Retrieved 1 December 2014. External links Katherine Bailess Official Website Katherine Bailess at the Internet Movie Database Katherine Bailess at AllMovie Katherine Bailess as Kyle Hart on VH1's Hit the Floor (TV series) Category:1980 births Category:Women's music